My Mission
by Elizon
Summary: Kotori grew up the best friend of Itachi Uchiha. The day after the Uchiha massacre, Lord Third gave her an important mission. This is the tale of that mission. Okay, the summary sucks but hopefully you will choose to read this story. Rated M for language and implied adult situations.
1. Prologue

a/n Hello! Okay so this is my first Naruto fic, so excuse me if there are some errors here and there, hopefully, there won't be though since I have done a lot of research. Please r&r.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, that right belongs to the Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

My Mission

Prologue

My name is Kotori Yamanaka. And I am a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. At the age of six, I entered the Ninja Academy. When I was eight, I passed the graduation exam alongside my classmate, Mamoru Nara, and we were made genin. After graduating Mamoru and I replaced two genins from Team 2 that had been killed on a mission. Also on Team 2 (the only original member of the squad) was Itachi Uchiha. And taking over as jonin was Setsuna Sarutobi, daughter of Lord Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. At the age of fifteen, she was currently the youngest jonin squad leader in the history of the Hidden Leaf. When we were ten, the village officials allowed us to compete in the Chunin Exams. We entered as a team and passed as a team, each of us receiving the rank of chunin. A year later when we were eleven, Itachi left Team 2 and joined the Anbu. His slot on our team was filled by Hiro Akimichi, a genin fresh out of the academy.

Even after leaving Team 2, I still saw Itachi quite a lot. We would meet at the river to spar with each other. After one such sparing match at the beginning of summer, we were sitting on the wooden dock side by side, our bare feet dangling in the water. It was then that Itachi told me that he viewed me as his only real friend outside of his clan.

End of Prologue

a/n: Please R+R


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, that right belongs to the Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

a/n: Please r&r

Chapter 1

(age in chapter is 12)

News about what had occurred in the Uchiha District last night spread like wildfire through the village. People were calling it a massacre. Saying that Itachi Uchiha had gone insane and slaughtered his entire clan, leaving only his little brother, Sasuke, alive.

I couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, that my best friend had murdered his entire clan. I ran through the village towards the river and sat down on the dock that Itachi and I had sat on together so many times before and cried for my friend. Eventually, my tears dried but I remained seated on the dock, my knees pulled up to my chest, staring out across the water. That was how Setsuna-sensei found me just as the sun began to set.

"Kotori," she said.

I turned my head and looked at her. She was wearing her usual black shorts and white tank top over which she wore her green Hidden Leaf vest. She also wore her Leaf shinobi forehead protector and black sandals. As she looked at me her eyes grew sad as she took in my sorrowful expression, her hip-length dark green hair rippled as a light breeze played with it.

She sighed. "Come along, Lord Third has summoned you," she said, motioning for me to follow her.

"Lord Third?" I asked standing up and walking over to her. "Sensei, why does the Hokage want to see me?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know."

We walked through the village towards the Hokage's office in silence. When we reached the Hokage's office, Setsuna-sensei turned to me.

"This is as far as I go with you. Lord Third said he wanted to speak with you privately," she said then she turned and left.

Swallowing my nerves, I knocked on the door and was given permission to enter. When I entered the circular office, Lord Third was seated behind his desk, his hands folded in front of him.

"Good evening, Lord Third," I greeted him as I bowed.

"Kotori Yamanaka," he said. "by now I'm sure you have heard about what has happened in the Uchiha district."

I nodded sadly.

"What have you heard?"

I sighed and spoke, not meeting his gaze. "The word around the village is that Itachi...That Itachi Uchiha went insane and slaughtered the entire clan, leaving only Sasuke alive."

"That is only half true."

I gasped and looked up at him.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room. Is that understood?"

I nodded and he continued.

"Itachi did kill his entire clan leaving only Sasuke alive, but it was not out of insanity. He did it to protect the Hidden Leaf Village."

"To protect the village?" I asked, then shook my head. "Lord Third, I don't understand."

He stood up and turned to stare out the large window behind his desk that looked out over the village. "The Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'etat to overthrow me and the rest of the council that govern the Hidden Leaf. Itachi, along with Shisui, did not agree with the clan, believing the coup would only escalate into another Shinobi World War. As such, the pair of them turned double agent, providing the Hidden Leaf with information on the Uchiha's plans." He paused and sighed. "I wanted to find a peaceful resolution with the clan. Danzo, however, did not believe negotiations would solve anything and felt that eliminating all the Uchiha would cause the least amount of bloodshed." At this point, Lord Third turned away from the window and looked back at me. "Last night after the massacre, Itachi came to see me and explained everything. He told me that Danzo gave him two options. Side with his clan and do nothing, resulting in the death of every clan member including himself and Sasuke, who has no knowledge of what the clan was planning. Or Itachi could assassinate the clan before the coup could take place, and in exchange, he would be allowed to spare Sasuke.

Do you understand everything I have told you thus far?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I'm still not sure why you summoned me here."

"I'm getting to that, first I wanted to explain the truth about all of this to you. Now on to the reason you are here. As I said Itachi came to see me before he left the village. He asked me to look after Sasuke and I promised I would. He also told me that he would be joining an organization called the Akatsuki, his plan is to infiltrate them and if it looks like they are going to move against the Hidden Leaf he said he would do whatever he had to do to stop them. And finally he said he would pass information back to the Leaf on the movements of the Akatsuki, but there was only one person he trusted enough to be the one he relays the information to," Lord Third paused again and took a drink of tea.

All of the sudden it sank in where he was going with this. "Me?!" I said with quiet surprise. "That's why you called me here, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, Itachi specifically said he only trusted you for this,"

I blinked and shook my head, a little in shock. "But Lord Third, I...I'm not sure I have the skills necessary to do such a mission. How can I be expected - "

He held up a hand to stop my panicked ramblings. "Itachi has faith in you, as do I. And as for the skills necessary to undertake this mission, you will learn. I am making you a member of my personal anbu. This will allow you free movement to leave the village as needed. You will train with a trusted member of my anbu to learn the skills you will need throughout this mission. Before we go any further, do you accept this mission?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, Lord Third."

"Very well, then I officially assign you the rank of anbu and the undertaking of the long-term mission of relaying information from Itachi Uchiha back to the Hidden Leaf. Now, we have a few more things to discuss before we are finished tonight. First off, as I have already said you must not reveal the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. Also, you must not tell anyone you are an anbu member, not your friends, not your teammates, not your sensei, not even your family. Only myself and a few anbu members will know you are in the anbu and even then they will not know anything about your mission.

"At this point, this will be the only anbu mission I will assign you. When you are not meeting with Itachi, you will go on missions with your squad. This will be a long-term mission with no foreseeable end date. That is all for tonight, Kotori. Return here tomorrow at nine in the morning and you will receive you anbu gear and be assessed on your skills to see what needs improvement."

"Yes, Lord Third," I said as I bowed and then turned to leave. Just as I reached the door, a question occurred to me. "Lord Third, how will I know where to meet Itachi?" I asked turning back to look at him.

"That I cannot answer. Itachi was unsure when we spoke," Lord Third said with a sigh.

"I see," I said to myself. "Good night, Lord Third."

I left the Hokage's office and walked down the main street of the village. My mind on everything Lord Third had just told me. My already heavy heart grew even more so when I thought of what Itachi had done. He murdered his entire clan and was marked as a rogue ninja all for the sake of protecting the village and Sasuke.

As I passed by Ichiraku Ramen, I heard my name. Looking up I saw my seventeen-year-old brother and his twin sister walking towards me.

"Hey," Renji said as he stopped in front of me. "We just returned from a mission. How about we all get some ramen together, my treat."

I nodded and followed them into the ramen shop. Once we all had a bowl of ramen in front of us, my brother finally spoke again.

"We heard about what happened in the Uchiha district from Iruka," Renji said before he took a bite of his ramen.

"Are you alright, Kotori?" my sister, Natsumi asked as I sat between them. "We know how close you were to Itachi."

All I could do was shake my head. I feared if I opened my mouth, I would reveal the truth to them. But staying silent, keeping this from my brother and sister, who I always told everything, was hard for me. All of the sudden the tears that I thought I had cried out, returned and fell fast down my cheeks. Then I felt two pairs of arms encircle me. I looked up through tear filled eyes to see both Renji and Natsumi hugging me.

Over the next few weeks, I trained early in the morning with an anbu member with spiky silver hair. Then in the afternoon, I trained with team two and Setsuna-sensei. The first week of training like that, by the end of the day I was lucky to make it through dinner with my family without falling asleep at the table.

Almost a month and a half after Itachi left the village, I woke up to a crow perched outside my window with a scroll in its beak. As soon as I took the tiny scroll, the crow disappeared in a puff of smoke. I unrolled the scroll and saw a location and date written in Itachi's familiar hand. After informing the Hokage, I packed my bag and left the village.

Two days later, as I reached the place Itachi had said we would meet, I looked around warily.

 _He couldn't have picked a worse day._ I thought as I looked around the forest enshrouded in thick fog.

The fog around me was so dense that I couldn't see more then three yards in any direction. As I stood there waiting, I heard movement beyond my sight. Apprehensively, I dropped into a defensive stance and drew a kunai from the holster on my right leg, glancing all around. Finally, a human form materialized in front of me just within the edge of the fog, leaving the facial features unknown. Then I heard his voice for the first time in over a month.

"So, Lord Third made you an anbu," Itachi said, finally stepping out of the fog.

I heaved a sigh of relief and smiled as I rose from my defensive stance and put away my kunai.

"You shouldn't drop your guard so easily," Itachi chided me. "I am a rogue ninja after all."

"You were my friend long before you became a rogue ninja and that's how I still see you, as my friend," I shrugged still smiling as I walked towards him.

"You've always been too trusting," Itachi's voice came from behind me and I felt a kunai press against my neck as the Itachi in front of me vanished in a puff of smoke, a clone.

I reached up for the arm holding the kunai against my throat and flipped Itachi over my shoulder, spun around, and sat on top of him, straddling his chest. "And _you_ have always underestimated me," I replied smirking down at him.

He smiled briefly up at me as I rolled off of him and helped him stand up.

Itachi sighed. "I can't stay long. The other Akatsuki members don't fully trust me yet."

I nodded. "Meaning you don't really have any information."

He shook his head. "I just wanted to see if this way of planning our meetups would work. And at least this time it seems to have worked. I'm not sure yet, but I'll contact you in others ways as well."

I nodded in understanding.

We were silent for a few minutes, then Itachi asked the question I was dreading answering but knew was coming.

"How's Sasuke been doing?"

I looked down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. "He's fine," I mumbled.

"Uh-huh," Itachi said, seeing through my bluff. "How is he really?  
I sighed. "Well, the first few days afterward he wandered the Uchiha compound, I think he was still in shock. But then he returned to training at the academy with a renewed dedication driving him forward. He's really improved a lot over the last few weeks."

Itachi nodded. "So, you've been checking up on him."

"Yeah, when I can."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Well, I should get back."

"Itachi," I called as he turned to leave.

"Yes?" he replied turning half way around.

"I have something for you," I said, closing the short distance between us. I reached into my gear pouch on my hip and handed it to him.

"A necklace?" he asked staring down at the simple black cord on which were three silver circles. Then he looked up at me. "Why?"

"Well, I bought it in the Leaf and I thought you could wear it and it could remind you of home. But if you don't want to, or think it's a stupid idea, I completely understand," I said in a rush looking down at our feet.

In the next instant, I felt Itachi wrap his arms around me in a hug.

"Of course I'll wear it. Thank you, Kotori," he said against my forehead. He then stepped away from me and put the necklace on. "Be safe on your journey back to the village."

I nodded. "You be safe too."

He gave me a brief wave and walked away into the fog.

End of Chapter 1

a/n: Please R+R


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, that right belongs to the Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

a/n: A huge thank you to KaylatheRandomNerd for being the first to review my story. Your comment made me laugh so hard, thank you. Oh, also I forgot to mention that this fic takes place over the course of many years, so Kotori's age will be displayed at the top of every chapter.

Please r&r

Chapter 2

(age in chapter is 17)

It's been a little over five years since Itachi left the village. Over the years our meetings were few and far between. Once every year, six months if I was lucky. Not many things have changed in the village over the years, but there are things that have. My brother and sisters teammate, Iruka Umino, started teaching at the ninja academy. My baby sister, Ami, is now five and in her first year at the academy. I have a new baby brother named Sota. And as for Sasuke. He graduated from the academy and became a genin, placed on Team 7 with Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake.

The summer I was seventeen, I received a letter from Itachi telling me to meet him in a town that he and a few other Akatsuki members were staying in. In the letter, he explained that with the presence of more Akatsuki members it would be more difficult to sneak away to meet me. So, he told me to come in disguise and to wear a yellow rose in my hair so he would know it was me.

As I approached the village that Itachi was staying in, I ducked behind a tall bush to change. I swapped out my ninja gear for a dark blue mid-calf length dress that nicely flattered my slim figure. I traded out my sandals for black high heeled sandals. Covered my long brown hair under a jet black wig that cascaded down my back and past my hips. And as a safety precaution, I hid a kunai in the holster on my thigh under my dress. After I put my ninja gear in my drawstring bag, I slung it over my shoulder and made my way into the village. As I walked along the main road I passed by a flower vendor and stopped to buy a single yellow rose from the elderly woman running the stand. As I turned away I placed the rose in my hair per Itachi's instructions and continued down the street. Minutes later I entered the small bar in the shabby establishment that Itachi and the others were staying in.

Glancing around the dimly lit bar I saw a group of men at a back table. All of them were wearing the same black cloaks with red clouds on them and one of them had long black hair tied back in a low ponytail. Unfortunately, Itachi was looking away from the entrance as I walked in. Not letting my gaze linger on the Akatsuki members for any longer than a brief second, I turned and made my way to the bar and ordered a glass of water, hoping Itachi would soon notice me.

After half an hour I felt hands on my waist. My body stiffened and I was ready to pummel whatever low life in this seedy place decided to touch me, my cover be damned. Just as I balled my fist up ready to strike, the person turned me around in his arms and I was face to face with Itachi. In the next second his lips descended on mine in a brief but passionate kiss. Then he took my hand and lead me up the stairs. My shock didn't wear off until we were in a bedroom and the door shut behind us.

"What the hell was that Itachi?" I asked as the shock finally wore off.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down at me, our bodies very close together. I backed up until my backside bumped against the wall behind me. "It was the only way I could think of to get us both out of there without being too suspicious."

I looked up into his face and saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before.

He closed the distance between us and reached a hand up to trace my cheek. "How about we try that kiss again, but lose the disguise this time," he said as his other hand came up and gently pulled the wig off my head as his lips once again came down on mine. This time I was more open to the kiss and brought my arms up to wrap around his neck. He pulled back for a second and looked at me. Then he cupped my butt, hoisting me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed again. Itachi walked across the room still kissing me. He laid me down on the bed and he half laid next to me half on top of me.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked between kisses.

I shook my head slightly. "No." I breathed.

Then his left hand traced up my right leg hoisting the hem of my dress up. When his fingers brushed against the cold metal of my concealed kunai, I felt his lips turn up in a smile as we continued to kiss. He withdrew the kunai and threw it against the far wall embedding it half way into the wooden plank.

Minutes later we laid in the rumpled bed, my head resting on his chest and his arms around me. His hand stroked up and down my back as he held me

"You're quiet, what's on your mind?" he asked.

I turned to look at him propping myself up on one elbow. "Did you plan this? Us ending up in bed, I mean?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper.

He shook his head. "No, honestly I always planned on keeping our relationship professional, but something changed when I kissed you down in the bar."

I nodded knowing exactly how he felt. Up until now I never saw Itachi as anything but a friend, but all that changed with one little kiss. "So what now? How do we go forward?"

He looked at me for a moment, then sat up. "We continue as we have for the last few years and occasionally if you want we can do more of this," he said, his finger tracing along my jaw and planting a quick kiss to my lips.

I gave a small smile and nodded.

"So, what's new in the Leaf?" Itachi asked as he laid back against the pillow.

"The village is hosting the Chunin exams, the third exam will take place in four weeks on the first of August," I paused, deciding whether or not to mention Sasuke. "And your brother made it to the finales."

"That's good," he said.

"What about you? What's the Akatsuki planning lately?" I asked pulling the sheet around me.

"We hunting down the Jinjuriki."

I looked up at him. "That means someone from the Akatsuki will be coming to the Leaf for Naruto."

He nodded.

"Do you know how soon Naruto will be targeted?"

"No," he replied shaking his head.

I sat up and swung my legs out of the bed. Just as I was about to stand up to retrieve my clothes, Itachi gently grabbed my arm.

"Stay," he said quietly. "Stay with me tonight."

I turned and looked at him. Leaning over, I kissed him lightly on the lips as his hand left my arm and came up to my neck pulling me in closer to deepen the kiss. Itachi broke the kiss after a moment and rested his forehead against mine.

"Stay," he repeated.

I nodded as he pulled me back into the bed and kissed me again.

End of Chapter 2

a/n: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry, the love scene was really tame. I'm not to good at writing intimate scenes. Anyway please leave a comment below on what you like or any ideas you have. I always love to hear from my readers, so please read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, that right belongs to the Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

a/n: Please r&r

Chapter 3

(age in chapter is 17)

This morning the village mourned not only the loss of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, but all those whose lives were lost during the battle with the Sound and Sand villages. At the funeral, I stood between my two teammates, while our Sensei stood next to her older brother. As we all stood around the memorial, it started to rain, as if the heavens themselves wept for the loss of our fallen shinobi and the Hokage.

Later that day I was walking through the village with many things on my mind. After some time I stumbled upon a battle between three Leaf jonin and two men in black cloaks with red clouds. I knew the Akatsuki would be coming for Naruto, but I had no idea it would be Itachi and his partner that would come to the Leaf. Concealing my chakra, I hid in the bushes and watched the fight. Suddenly the fighting stopped as Kakashi started to speak about what Itachi and Kisame were doing here. He said he knew who they were and what they were after. From my hiding spot, I heard Itachi tell Kisame that they would be taking Kakashi with them but they did not need Asuma and Kurenai. I jumped from my hiding spot to help as Kisame rushed the jonin. Just as I landed next to Kakashi, a green blur whizzed past me.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!"

In an instant, Kisame was thrown backwards landing next to Itachi.

"Well, who have we here?" Kisame asked intrigued.

"The Leaf villages most fierce beast of battle, I'm Might Guy."

After Guy introduced himself, Kisame made a snide comment as Itachi warned him not the underestimate him.

Next to me Kakashi collapsed and lost consciousness. I reached down to pull him out of the water and another set of hands appeared to assist me.

As Guy explained to Kurenai and Asuma how to fight someone with a Sharingan, my attention never left Itachi. Guy handed Kakashi over to Kurenai as he, Asuma, and I dropped into fighting stances. As we prepared to fight, Itachi told Kisame they were pulling back. And with that, they were gone.

I sat in Kakashi's bedroom with Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy. Kakashi lay on the bed, still unconscious.

"They're trouble but from the look of things, it doesn't appear they've found Naruto yet," Guy said as he stared at the floor.

"That's what's crazy," Asuma said as he sat down on top of the desk and took a pack of cigarettes out of his vest. He removed one from the pack, about to put it in his mouth and light it then thought better of it and placed it back in the pack. "It doesn't add up. I mean, they had already infiltrated the village. It should be easy for them to find Naruto around here. Besides, Itachi knows Naruto's face already."

"Shh!" Guy shushed Asuma just before the door opened.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke called entering the apartment. He glanced around and when his eyes fell upon his unconscious Sensei he gasped. "Why is Kakashi asleep? And why is this room full of jonin? What are you doing? What the hell is going on here?"

"Uh, not much, really," Guy bluffed not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"Hey!" Aoba Yamashiro said rushing in. "Is it true that Itachi has returned?"

 _Damn it, you idiot._ I thought as Guy glared at him

"And that he's come here to get Naruto?" Aodo continued oblivious to our silent pleas for him to shut up.

At this Guy sighed and covered his face with his hand. Sasuke turned towards the doorway where Aoba stood. Once his eyes took in Sasuke he realized his mistake.

"Idiot," Kurenai said voicing my thoughts.

Sasuke's eyes filled with rage and he ran from the apartment.

"Aw, why does this always have to happen," Guy said rising from his chair to follow Sasuke.

Before he could leave though, I quickly rushed forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Guy," I said as he turned to look at me. "Let me go after Sasuke."

He sighed deeply and nodded.

I followed Sasuke through the village as he searched for Naruto. He finally decided to check Ichiraku Ramen and was informed that Naruto has gone to Shukuba Town with Master Jiraiya. After receiving this bit of information, Sasuke turned and headed for the main gate of the village. Just as he passed through the gate I called out to him.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "Kotori, don't try to stop me."

"I'm not going to stop you, Sasuke," I said at this he raised an eyebrow at me. "But, I also can't allow you to leave the village alone. You're still only a genin." _And I have my own reasons for tagging along._ I thought.

He understood that I meant to go with him and nodded. "Let's go then," he said and we took off towards Shukuba Town.

Once we reached the town, Sasuke and I began to search door – to – door for Naruto and Master Jiraiya. After searching multiple inns, we finally came to one that the inn-keeper confirmed there was a blonde kid and an old man staying on the second floor. Sasuke and I rushed up the stairs. When we reached the room indicated, Sasuke pounded on the door. Once we heard the lock click, Sasuke flung the door open.

"Naruto!" he said, but then looked at the boy on the other side of the door in surprise "You're not..."

"Damn it! Come on Sasuke." I turned to the boy and old man in the room and quickly apologized. "Sorry to have bothered you."

We turned and ran from the inn, continuing our search. At an inn down the street that looked identical to the one we had just left, we learned that a boy with spiky blonde hair and an old man were staying there. After we were told the room number, Sasuke and I dashed up the stairs. On the third floor landing Sasuke, who was ahead of me, came to a stop. I looked around him and saw at the end of the hall that Itachi and his partner had Naruto cornered.

"It's been a long time," we heard Itachi say. "Sasuke."

"Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke said with hostility in his voice.

At that Naruto's eyes flicked to Itachi, repeating the name with surprise.

Kisame turned to look over his shoulder at Sasuke, "Well, the Sharingan. And he looks an awful lot like you. Itachi, who is this kid?"  
"He's my younger brother," Itachi answered still turned away from Sasuke and me.

"That's strange, because the way I heard it, the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out. By you," Kisame said still addressing Itachi but his gaze remained on Sasuke.

"Itachi Uchiha, I hope you're ready to die," Sasuke growled.

At that Itachi finally turned to look at Sasuke. His eyes flicked ever so briefly to me, then back to his brother.

"It's just as you've said, brother. I've fostered my hatred for you all this time," Sasuke said angrily, Chidori forming in his left hand. "I lived my life for one single purpose. To see you die! It ends here!"

"Chidori?" Itachi remarked.

"Enough! You're dead!" Sasuke said his voice full of rage. He rushed toward Itachi with a yell. "Die!"

The instant before Sasuke's Chidori made contact, Itachi knocked it away and grabbed Sasuke's arm. The two brothers stared at each other, one showing no emotion at all while the others face was contorted in rage.

Naruto and I looked on in shock as the last bit of Chidori faded from Sasuke's hand. Seeing his friend in trouble, Naruto started to gather his chakra.

As Itachi gazed at Naruto over his shoulder, Sasuke pulled back his free hand ready to strike his older brother.

"Enough," Itachi said, not looking at Sasuke.

The next instant there was a sickening crack of breaking bones followed by Sasuke's scream of pain. Sasuke fell to the ground clutching his broken wrist to his chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and I both exclaimed in concern.

"All right, that's it," Naruto said. He bit his thumb and he began to weave hand signs.

"Too slow," Kisame said swinging his huge sword. "Sorry, kid. My blade, Sharkskin, cuts through chakra and devours it."

Naruto looked up frozen in fear. Again Naruto tried to gather his chakra.

"You're wasting your time," Kisame informed him raising his sword over his head then he brought it down just as a puff of smoke appeared, concealing Naruto. Kisame's blade stopped it's decent. "What the ..?

When the smoke cleared, an armored toad stood in front of Naruto, blocking the huge sword. Then another puff of smoke appeared behind Naruto.

"You two don't know me at all, do you?" Came a voice from inside the smoke. "Should have done your homework. Jiraiya, the Toad Sage falls victim to no woman's charm. Rare beauty is dropped for me like blossoms in a storm. It isn't in my nature to be duped by the wiles of women. When you reach the stature I have, the ladies kneel and worship at your awesomeness."

Naruto turned and glared at Jiraiya. "Aah, don't give me that!" he yelled. "One wink from a pretty girl and you turned into a mountain of mush! You fell for it like a ton of bricks, Pervy Sage!"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of other people," Jiraiya said sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me!" Naruto screamed and pointed in the direction of Itachi and Kisame. "We've got worse things to worry about than what these guys think of you! Get with it, Pervy Sage!"

"Didn't I just ask you not to call me that?" Jiraiya hollered at Naruto.

Kisame chuckled. "Whatever name you go by, Master Jiraiya, I must say, you're something of a disappointment. A lecherous old man with the disposition of a child. It's almost impossible to believe that you are one of the three Legendary Sannin."

"What?" Naruto said shocked. "You- You already know who he is?"

"Uh, don't be fooled by appearances, or, you know, anything this little squirt might say," Jiraiya laughed.

As Kisame asked how Jiraiya had broken their Genjutsu over the woman, I glanced at Sasuke, who was still laying on the ground at Itachi's feet.

"What kind of coward would do something like that?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically as he finally placed the unconscious woman gentle on the ground. "Using his Sharingan to inflict an illusion jutsu on an innocent woman, all in order to separate Naruto from me. I know that he's the one you're really after."

Both Naruto and Sasuke gasped in surprise.

"That explains how Kakashi knew. Now I understand. He learned it from you," Itachi said looking at Jiraiya.

Itachi knew it was actually me who passed on the information. But for the sake of both of our missions, he couldn't name me as the informant. It had been a month since Lord Third and I had told Jiraiya and Kakashi about my mission. Our original plan, back when I started my mission five years ago, was to include no one else. But when the information given to me concerned the abduction of one of our own Shinobi, Lord Third decided to tell Jiraiya and he, in turn, told Kakashi since he was Naruto's Sensei.

"You're right," Itachi continued. "Naruto is the prize that the Akatsuki are after. And we will have him."

The hallway was full of tension, nobody made a move or said a word. The silence was broken by a pop as the toad blocking Kisame's sword disappeared.

"No way you're getting Naruto," Jiraiya told them.

"We'll see about that," Itachi replied.

"Actually, this is all very convenient. I can eliminate you both at the same time," Jiraiya said confidently.

"Stay out of this," Sasuke groaned rising from the floor shakily. "The only one who's going to eliminate him..." he paused panting. "...is me!"

Everyone stared at Sasuke.

"Go away," Itachi said looking over his shoulder at Sasuke. "You don't interest me at the moment."

Sasuke glared at his older brother. "Well, get interested!" he yelled charging Itachi only to be kicked back easily.

Sasuke flew the length of the hall, hitting the wall behind me with a grunt.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto exclaimed and charged towards Itachi. "Damn you lousy-"

"No, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled "Don't butt in. Mind your own business!"

Naruto stopped charging and grunted.

"I told you before," Sasuke said, using the wall behind him to help him stand. "I've lived my whole life for this day, this moment. This fight is mine!"

Sasuke charged towards Itachi again. When he got close, he raised his fist to punch Itachi only to have it blocked and receive a punch to the face that sent him flying back down the hall towards me, colliding hard with the wall again.

Sasuke grunted in pain. "Not..finished. This fight is mine."

Itachi glared. "So be it."

Jiraiya tried to move forward to protect Sasuke but was stopped by Kisame.

I moved towards Sasuke as Itachi walked slowly down the hall towards us.

"No, get back Kotori," Sasuke said weakly.

I froze, feet away from Sasuke. I knew Itachi would never purposely hurt me, at the same time though, I was unsure what he would do with another Akatsuki member present. I stood by helplessly as Itachi stopped in front of Sasuke, who was still sitting on the floor against the wall. Then in a flash, Sasuke leapt forward at Itachi.

"And now finally!" he shouted.

In the blink of an eye, Itachi punched Sasuke in the stomach, forcing all the air from his lungs. As Sasuke doubled over in pain, Itachi elbowed him in the back at the base of his neck. Then kneed him if the face. Sasuke flew back against the wall as Itachi again punched him in the gut, resulting in blood spraying from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke fell to the ground his strength gone.

From behind me, I heard Kisame say. "You show him no mercy."

Itachi looked down at Sasuke, regarding him calmly, then he bent down and grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and held him at eye level with his back pressed against the wall. "You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate," Itachi said. Then he leaned in closer and said in a quieter voice. "And you know something? You never will." The last part was a whisper, and I barely caught what he said.

Sasuke gasped as his body went limp. Then in the next instance, he screamed in agony.

"Isn't that heartwarming?" Kisame asked with a smirk. "Using Tsukuyomi on his own brother."

"That does it. I'm through standing around!" Naruto growled and rushed towards Itachi.

End of Chapter 3

a/n: please read and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, that right belongs to the Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

a/n: Please r&r

Chapter 4

(age in chapter is 17)

Suddenly the floors and the walls were covered in this weird squishy substance. Distracted, Naruto stopped running and wondered what was going on.

From the other end of the hall, I heard Jiraiya. "Ninja Art, Toad Mouth Trap."

Realizing that this might be my only chance to convey my message to Itachi, I rushed forward between between the two brothers and grabbed Itachi's arm holding Sasuke. Immediately when I was in his sight, he dropped his Sharingan and his eyes reverted back to their original onyx color.

As our eyes locked, I whispered so quietly that I was afraid he wouldn't hear me. "I need to speak with you, urgently."

Itachi gave the slightest of nods and released Sasuke.

I turned and caught Sasuke before his head could hit the ground.

"You've both just been swallowed by the Mountain Toad. Welcome, my friends to the belly of the beast," Jiraiya announced with a smirk. "He has a very sensitive digestive tract. Be careful not the upset him. Not the most glorious way to die, is it? It must be humbling to know that you've been reduced to toad bait." Jiraiya chuckled.

Itachi glared at him over his shoulder as Kisame groaned.

"Whoa, I'm not liking this at all," Naruto said a little fear creeping into his voice.

"Naruto, Kotori, stay still," Jiraiya ordered us. "Just remain calm. Trust in my jutsu."

Itachi took a half step away from Sasuke and me. "Kisame, come."

Kisame made to move forward with difficulty as his feet and the tip of his sword were stuck in Jiraiya's trap.

"It's useless," Jiraiya shouted. "The ninja hasn't been born who can survive this powerful stomach."

Kisame and Itachi fled past me down the hall away from Jiraiya.

Suddenly the ground shuddered and Jiraiya ran in the direction Itachi and Kisame had fled.

"Hey, Pervy Sage," Naruto called to him and ran after him. "What the heck happened?" he asked as he skidded to a stop. "They both got away." He walked forward looking at what caused the hole in the wall. "What is this stuff anyway? Some kind of black fire?"

"Stay away from it!" Jiraiya ordered.

Startled, Naruto leapt back with a shriek. Unsure of what the black flames were, Master Jiraiya sealed them inside a scroll.

"All right," Jiraiya said as he put the scroll into his pocket. "Well, that takes care of that for the time being. Now for Sasuke."

At this both, he and Naruto looked back at the unconscious Sasuke, his head resting on my lap. Naruto rushed over and knelt down beside me, concerned for his friend and teammate. Looking down at Sasuke I heard Jiraiya stomp his foot and the jutsu began to disappear, revealing the inn's walls and floors again as he came and stood in front of the three of us on the floor.

Suddenly a kunai whizzed down the hall and stuck in the far wall. As we turned to look at it, we heard footsteps from behind.

"Dynamic-"

"Guy!" Jiraiya exclaimed in surprise.

"-Entry!" Guy finished yelling as his kick caught Jiraiya in the chest. He laughed as he landed on his feet but quickly realized his mistake.

"I guess I was a little over-enthusiastic," Guy apologized as we all sat in Naruto and Jiraiya's room.

Jiraiya glared at Guy as he nursed his bleeding nose.

"You see, I- I was trying to hurry and I couldn't see very clearly," Guy laughed.

As Guy continued with his explanation, I shook my head at the over-eager man.

"Do you know what?" Jiraiya growled. "If this is your way of saying sorry, it stinks."

"I'm sorry," Guy said remorsefully. "but it was just a simple misunderstanding."

"Simple-minded's more like it," Jiraiya berated. "But never mind that now. We've got to get Sasuke to the medical corps at once."

"Right," Guy agreed.

"He's badly beaten up, his arm is broken, and he's been knocked out by whatever jutsu that was that Itachi used on him," Jiraiya explained to Guy.

"Pervy Sage, Sasuke is gonna be all right though, isn't he?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Jiraiya was silent for a moment. "Physically, yes," he answered. "But I'm worried about what may have been done to his mind."

Naruto clenched his teeth angrily and stared down at Sasuke. "What the heck? What did Sasuke ever do to deserve this?" Naruto said, his body shaking with rage as he clenched his hands into fists. "Okay, Pervy Sage, it's time for a new game plan, starting right now. I admit I let those goons scare me a little. But that's over. No more running. After all, it's me they're after, right? Well, okay then, it's time I give them what they want."

I looked up at Naruto impressed by his determination.

Jiraiya on the other hand scoffed. "Nice speech, kid. But I'm afraid you wouldn't stand a chance against them. You not in the same league. What would have happened if I hadn't shown up just now, huh? It took all I had to get them away from you."

"Is that right?" Naruto growled frustrated. "So what are you suggesting? That we just do nothing? Sit here waiting for them to hit us again? What kind of strategy is that?"

"Just be quiet," Jiraiya growled at him.

At Jiraiya's harsh tone Naruto's eyes widened and he grudgingly stopped talking.

"You haven't earned the right," Jiraiya continued harshly. Then his voice softened as he turned and addressed Guy. "I'm sorry, Guy. I wanted to let Sasuke fight his own fight," he heaved a sigh. "I see now I should have intervened sooner."

"You not the only one who is at fault here, Master Jiraiya," I said, quietly speaking for the first time since Itachi left. "I was closer. And I knew what Itachi was capable of."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, kid," Jiraiya said comfortingly.

"This is obviously the same sort of jutsu that Kakashi was hit with," Guy said, thinking out loud. "We don't know when he'll come out of it."

"What? Kakashi – sensei?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

After some time it was decided that Guy and I would take Sasuke back to the Leaf while Naruto and Jiraiya continued to search for Lady Tsunade. By the time Guy and I dropped Sasuke of at the Leaf hospital, night had fallen. We left the hospital and I said good night to Guy then we parted ways.

When I reached my apartment, I unlocked the door and went inside. As I shut the door behind me and flipped on the light, a slight movement caught my attention from the corner of my vision. I turned towards the source of the movement and saw with shock and relief that it was Itachi.

I sighed. "You came back to the village? You idiot."

"Well, you did say it was urgent," he said leaning back against the kitchen counter. "Since you left Shukuba Town, I decided to come to you. How is Sasuke?"

I glared at him. "His arm is broken and he is still unconscious. Did you really have to be so rough on him?"

He sighed. "Maybe I did go a little too far."

My lips curled up in a small smile and crossed the small apartment towards him and hugged him as he returned the gesture.

"So what is so urgent?" he asked still holding me.

 _Oh crap, how do I tell him? I didn't plan this far ahead!_ Taking a deep breath I looked up into his face. "You remember the last time we met a month ago we had sex."

Itachi nodded, smiling a little at the awkward way I said the word.

I bit my bottom lip nervously and continued. "Well, those actions had consequences."

He looked at me confused for a moment then realization registered on his face. "You're pregnant?!" he whispered.

End of Chapter 4

a/n: So the last two chapters followed the events of Naruto episodes 81 – 85 extremely closely, but I think this is the only time that will happen. To that extent at least.

Please leave a comment below on what you like or any ideas you have. I always love to hear from my readers, so please read and review.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, that right belongs to the Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

a/n: Sorry it took so long to update. Please r&r

Chapter 5

(age in chapter is 17)

Almost a month after I found out that I was pregnant, Naruto and Jiraiya returned to the village with Lady Tsunade. After she healed Kakashi and Sasuke and was officially named the Fifth Hokage, I went to speak with her. I explained my mission and all that it entailed. I explained that Itachi and I had an affair a month ago and that from it I had become pregnant.

"Well," Lady Tsunade said when I finished, "what about your family? Do they know about the baby?"

I shook my head.

"Are you planning on telling them?"

"Eventually," I shrugged guiltily, "after the mission is finished."

Lady Tsunade nodded. "So, how do you plan on keeping your pregnancy from them?"

I looked at the floor and let out a nervous breath. Then I lifted my with resolve and met her gaze. "I request to leave the village for the remainder of my pregnancy."

Lady Tsunade leaned back in her chair and thought on my request for a few minutes. Finally she said. "Very well, request granted. There is a village on the coast of the Land of Fire. It's small but the Leaf Village keeps a small house there for shinobi to stay in. It hasn't been used lately and I think it would be the perfect place for you to stay."

I smiled in relief. "Thank Lady Tsunade."

"I will send a medical-ninja to check on you throughout your pregnancy. You may leave as soon as you wish."

I bowed and thanked her again then left the Hokage's office. After I left Lady Tsunade's office, I walked to my parent's house. Not wanting to tell them the truth, at least not yet, I lied and said that I was given a mission that would keep me away from the village until mid-spring. I then had one last lunch with my teammates, Mamoru and Hiro, and my other two best friends, Kikyo Okino and Minako Araya. Kikyo and Minako had been my friends growing up and were at the academy the same time I was. I told them the same lie I told my parents. I wanted to say good-bye to Renji, Natsumi, and Setsuna-sensei, but in the aftermath of the attack on the village by the Sound and Sand, most of our jonin and chunin were out on missions. So instead, I went to my apartment and packed. Then so I wouldn't draw too much attention as I left the village, I sealed my large duffel in a scroll and placed it in my ninja gear pouch. Lastly, I slung my drawstring bag over my back and locked up my apartment. As I passed by the flower shop run by my clan, I waved goodbye to my cousin, Ino, then proceeded towards the gate of the village.

"And where are you off to?" I heard someone ask as I passed through the gate.

I turned and saw Kakashi Hatake leaning against the outer wall of the village, his face hidden behind his favorite book, _Make-Out Paradise_.

"Oh, hey Kakashi," I greeted him. "I'm just off on a mission that will keep me away from the Leaf for a few months," I said, repeating the lie that I had told to everyone else and then continued walking.

"Oh, really," he said, closing his book and falling into step beside me.

We were silent for a long while and I wondered how far he was planning on walking with me. Once we were out of sight of the village, Kakashi finally spoke again.

"I know why you're really leaving," he said, not looking at me.

I stopped and stared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said with feigned confusion. "I'm leaving on a mission."

"That's a lie," he said and turned to look at me. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

I blinked in surprise. Finally I sighed. "How did you find out?"

"Oh, just little things here and there," he said then pointed to my stomach. "Like that for one."

I looked down and saw my hand resting on my abdomen. I thought I'd been so careful not to show any sign but I guess I had been subconsciously touching my stomach.

"It's Itachi's isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it is," I said quietly.

"Does he know ?"

I nodded again.

"What did you tell your parents?"

I looked up at him annoyed. "What is this, an interrogation, Kakashi?"

"Questions from a concerned friend," he said gently, ignoring my annoyed tone. "So?"

I sighed. "I didn't tell them about the baby. Nobody knows except you and Lady Tsunade. And obviously Itachi."

"What do you plan on doing?"

I shrugged. "I thought about giving the baby up for adoption." I shook my head. "A part of wants to give the baby away. I mean I'm only seventeen. But then another part of me already thinks of this baby as mine." I shook my head again to clear it. "Anyway I should be going, Kakashi."

"I'll go with you then. You know as your escort," he said, his one visible eye betraying the smile behind his mask.

"That's not necessary, " I replied.

"I insist. I have some time off right now and besides what would happen if you were to run into trouble. In your condition you couldn't fight –"

I held up my hands to stop him. "No, Kakashi, it's really not necessary. I...kind of already have an escort," I explained looking past him.

He looked confused for a moment then he followed my gaze and saw Itachi standing in the shadows of the trees. "Alright," he said and turned back to look at me. "Just be careful."

I nodded and smiled.

As I walked away from Kakashi, Itachi came out of the shadows. I was a little surprised at his attire. For the last five years, all I've ever seen him wear was his Akatsuki cloak and rogue ninja headband. But gone was the cloak and headband, instead, he wore a black and gray kimono jacket with a fishnet under-shirt and gray pants with sandals.

I smiled as I approached him and caught the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What's Kakashi doing here?" Itachi asked as I reached him.

I smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "It's okay. He knows, pretty much everything."

Itachi's eyes shifted from Kakashi to me. "How?"

"Well, I told him about my mission a few months back." I glanced back at Kakashi over my shoulder. "And he figured out on his own that I was pregnant." I waved goodbye to Kakashi and grabbed Itachi's arm and dragged him away.

Once Kakashi was out of sight, Itachi reached over, took hold of my hand, and pressed a quick kiss to the back of my hand. "How have you been feeling?"

I shrugged. "Slight morning sickness, nothing too serious."

He nodded. "I'm not sure how long I can stay, it all depends on when the leader calls me back."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll take what I can get."

He looked down at me and smiled a genuine smile.

It took us a day and a half to reach the small coastal village where I would be living for a while. The house that Lady Tsunade had mentioned turned out to be a cottage and was a few miles outside of the village. It sat on the edge of the forest, but you could still see the ocean from the front porch. That night after dinner we walked along the shore, letting the ocean waves wash over our feet. As we watched the sunset over the water, Itachi stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. When we went back inside he kissed me. Soon our kisses lead to other things and we fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, however, Itachi received the summons from the leader of the Akatsuki.

"I'll visit you as often as I can," he promised as he gave me one last kiss then walked away in the early morning light.

End of Chapter 5

a/n: Please leave a comment below on what you like or any ideas you have. I always love to hear from my readers, so please read and review.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, that right belongs to the Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

a/n: Sorry it took so long to update. Please r&r

Chapter 6

(age in chapter is 17)

A little over two weeks after I left the village I received a visit from Kakashi, bringing with him some terrible news from the village.

"What, Sasuke left the village?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," Kakashi replied. "He's gone to join Orochimaru. A team of genin consisting of Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto, lead by chunin Shikamaru Nara, went after him. Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba took on the four sound ninja sent to escort Sasuke. Later on, both sides received back up. Lee, along with the three sand sibling, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro arrived to back up our men. While Naruto went after Sasuke alone. Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke and they fought in the Finally Valley. But Naruto couldn't convince Sasuke to return to the village. When I finally caught up to them, the fight was over. Naruto was unconscious when I arrived and there was no sign of Sasuke. The medical corps was dispatched and they brought the injured back to the village. Choji and Neji were in critical condition, Kiba's injuries were severe but not life-threatening and the same for Naruto. Shikamaru had a broken finger."

I shook my head. "I have to go after him!"

"You can't," Kakashi said, grabbing my wrist as I walked towards the door. "You're pregnant, think of the baby."

"Damn it! I should have been there. If I was, maybe I could have talked him into staying," I said as tears began to fall down my cheeks.

Kakashi pulled me into a comforting hug. "It's not you're fault. If you would have been there I doubt Sasuke would have listened to you. I'm his sensei and even I couldn't get through to him."

"But I promised I would look out for him," I sobbed into his shoulder.

Kakashi held me in his comforting embrace until my tears stopped falling and my sobs subsided.

"Are you okay now?" he asked holding me at arm's length.

I nodded and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks with the palm of hands. "Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder."

His one visible eye crinkled up in a smile. "What are friends for."

"Yeah," I said with a small smile.

"Well, I should get going, I'm supposed to be on a mission right now," Kakashi said as he moved to step out the door.

"Kakashi wait," I said and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Umm, I'd like to make a request of you as a friend."

He tilted his head to the side and gave me a questioning look.

"Would...Would you mind visiting me from time to time?" I asked. "It's just none of my friends or family know where I am or even that I'm pregnant. You're my only friend that does. But, I don't want you to go out of your way, just you know, when you have the time."

"Of course I will," he said with a smile in his voice. "What are friends for."

"Thanks, Kakashi," I said giving him a friendly hug."

I watched Kakashi walk away with a smile on my face. Even though Kakashi was nine years older than me, I still considered him one of my closest friends. We started out training together back when he was still in the Anbu. And, eventually, along the line we became friends. He even taught me his original jutsu, Chidori, a few years back. And having Kakashi know my secret about my mission and the pregnancy was a welcome relief, having just one friend know the truth.

One morning in November, after a month of solitude and receiving very little news from the village, I was walking on the beach and came upon a very welcome visitor.

"Itachi!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him.

When I reached him, he wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. After a moment he pulled back slightly and tilted my chin up and kissed my lips gently. He then sat down in the sand and pulled me down with him and we stared out across the blue ocean water. For a long time, we were silent, as Itachi held me in his arms and I leaned back against his chest.

"I heard about Sasuke," he said simply.

I turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I promised I would look out for him and –"

"Don't do that." Itachi interrupted. "Don't blame yourself. After seeing Sasuke's rage a few months back, I knew something like this would happen. So, I don't want you to blame yourself, besides worry and stress is not good for you or the baby."

I smiled and hugged him.

"So how have you been?" he asked putting his hand on my slightly swollen abdomen.

"I'm okay," I said putting my hand over his. "Except the morning sickness is worse. And I've been a little lonely."

After a while longer of sitting on the sand as he held me in his arms, we got up and walked back down the beach towards the cottage.

"On my way here I passed a bunch of traveling merchants. Is something happening in the village?" Itachi asked as the cottage came into view.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess every year around this time this small village has a festival and at night they all release floating lanterns over the ocean," I explained as we stepped up onto the porch. "From what the villagers told me yesterday while I was shopping, the lantern release is quite a sight to behold."

"Do you want to go see it?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I do," I replied. "But what about you? If you're seen –"

"This village doesn't have ninja and very rarely are Leaf shinobi here," he interrupted. "And if I change out of my Akatsuki robe and leave my rogue ninja headband here, we should be fine," he explained and then as an afterthought added. "You should also put on a warmer jacket."

I smiled as I followed him into the cottage. Five minutes later Itachi had changed out of his Akatsuki robe and into a pair of dark pants and a black jacket. As we left the cottage I grabbed my turquoise blue jacket and put it on over my long sleeve black shirt. After I locked the cottage door, we turned and walked hand in hand, down the beach toward the village. When we reached the village, we saw that the festival was in full swing. Many of the merchants had set up stands and displays showing off their wares. While the villagers walked among merchant and food stands. As we began to walk around the festival, a cold wind blew and caused me to shiver. Itachi must have noticed, because he dropped my hand and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. A little ways down the road there was a hot chocolate stand and Itachi bought us each one. The coco helped warm me, but Itachi still kept his arm around my shoulder as we walked.

"Young man," one of the merchants called out to Itachi. "That wind is awfully cold, why not buy a scarf for your lovely, young wife?"

I was about to correct the merchant that Itachi and I were not married, but Itachi simply picked out a light gray knitted scarf and paid the man.

"Here go, Love," Itachi said as he gently wrapped the scarf around my neck then kissed my forehead. "Can't have you catching a cold."

I felt my cheeks grow warm and tried to hide my blush behind the new scarf, but I knew Itachi saw it because he smiled as took my hand, leading me away from the stand. Further down the road, I saw a vendor selling dumplings. I smiled and walked over and purchased two orders. Itachi smiled as I handed him one and we sat down on a bench to eat. Later that evening as the sun began to set we found a stand selling the floating lanterns, Itachi purchased one for each of us. As we walked towards the beach where the lanterns would be released, I stopped and pulled out a camera from my bag.

"Ma'am, would you mind taking a photo of us?" I asked a woman walking by us.

"Kotori what are you doing?" Itachi whispered.

"Please, Itachi, I promise no one will see it. I just want our child to have at least one photo of its father," I whispered back.

The woman smiled and took the camera from me.

Itachi looked down at me and sighed. "Fine."

I smiled as we both turned to look at the camera. After the picture was taken the woman handed back my camera and Itachi and I continued to walk down to the beach. When the sky was completely dark, the first of the lanterns were released over the water. In a matter of seconds a few lanterns became many, Itachi smiled at me as we released our lanterns together. Then he wrapped me in his arms as we watched the many lanterns drift over the water.

End of Chapter 6

a/n: Please leave a comment below on what you like or any ideas you have. I always love to hear from my readers, so please read and review.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, that right belongs to the Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

a/n: So I had to re-upload this chapter cause of technical difficulties. Please r&r

Chapter 7

(age in chapter she is 17)

The day after the lantern release, Itachi and I decorated the cottage for Christmas. Instead of buying gifts for each other we went into town and picked out a few things for the baby. While we were there we took my camera to get developed and got a lovely surprise. In addition to the photo I had asked the woman to take of us, there was also a picture that she had taken of us looking at each other right before we turned to look at the camera.  
Itachi smiled as he looked at the two photos of us. "You know what, maybe we should start a photo album."  
"Really?"  
He nodded as he turned to look at me. "I thought about it last night and I want our child to have more than just one photo of us."  
I beamed at him as I stood up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "I promise no one but us will see it."  
He smiled down at me and nodded. "At least until the end of the mission."

Itachi stayed with me for a whole week before he was called back to the Akatsuki. We spent a lot of time in the cabin since the wind coming off the ocean was extremely cold. Over that week we took a few more photos together. Sat by the fire drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies. And even discussed names for the baby.

One afternoon we were cooking lunch together when all of a sudden I felt a little flutter in my stomach. I gasped in surprise, immediately Itachi was at my side worry etched on his face.  
"What's wrong? Are you alright?"  
"I'm wonderful. I just felt the baby kick for the first time!" I exclaimed, gently grabbing his hand and placing it over the spot where I felt the fluttering. At Itachi's touch, the flutter started again. "There. Did you feel it?!"  
Itachi's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "Yeah, I felt it."  
I sighed happily. "There really is a baby in there." It suddenly sank in for both of us at that moment, that we were going to be parents.  
"I suppose we should start thinking of names for our little boy," Itachi said as we went back to cooking our food.  
I frowned at him. "What makes you so sure it's going to be a boy?" I asked a little annoyed.  
Itachi gently kissed my forehead then my lips. "It's just a feeling I have."  
I smiled a little as I stirred our tomato soup. "I actually already thought of a name if it's a boy."  
"Really?"  
I nodded and said slowly. "If it's a boy, I thought we could name him after Shisui."  
Itachi sighed as he put our grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate and pulled me into a hug. "As happy as that would make me to name our son after Shisui, I think some people in the village would put the pieces together and realize that he's my child."  
I pulled back out of his embrace a little to look up into his eyes. "Shisui was my friend too, Itachi. Maybe they would just think I wanted to name him after one of my friends."  
Itachi shook his head and kissed my forehead. "Kotori, you have a big heart and I appreciate the thought. Believe me, nothing would make me happier than to name our son Shisui, but I still don't think it's a good idea."  
I gave a small smile and nodded my reluctant agreement.  
"I also thought of some names," Itachi continued. "What about if we have a girl, Hana. If we have a boy, Kenji."  
I tilted my head to one side and gave both names thoughtful consideration. Then grinned and nodded. "I like them both. Hana Uchiha or Kenji Uchiha."  
He smiled. "Until the truth can be revealed though, it would be Hana Yamanaka or Kenji Yamanaka."

In no time at all, it seemed, Itachi had to leave again. And I was left alone, that is until Christmas eve when there came a knock at the door as a soft snow fell. Thinking it might be Itachi surprising me, I quickly opened the door.  
"Merry Christmas," he greeted me with snow clinging to his silver hair.  
I smiled. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I just thought you shouldn't be alone at Christmas," he replied warmly. "And you did ask me to visit from time to time, remember."  
"You're right I did. How did you know I was alone?" I asked as I invited him in from the snow.  
He shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't."  
I sighed. "Well, I glad you're here. I was getting really lonely."  
"What about Itachi?"  
"I haven't seen him in a little over a month and from what he said when he left I don't expect to see him for a long time," I said as I handed him a warm cup of green tea.  
He nodded. "I see." Then he changed the subject. "How is the little one doing?" he asked pointing to my swollen abdomen.  
I smiled. "Shizune was here a week ago and said that the baby is growing very well. She's estimating the due date around the beginning of April. I'm hopeful that Itachi will be able to be here for the birth."  
Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "Well, it's good that the baby is healthy. What did Shizune say about you?"  
I took a sip of my tea and looked into the fire burning in the hearth.  
"Kotori, is there something wrong with you? What did Shizune say?" Kakashi asked worry coloring his voice.  
I shook my head slightly and gave a little smile. "She said my blood pressure is a little high, so for the remainder of my pregnancy, she wants me to take it easy. Not stress about stuff."  
When he didn't respond, I turned away from the fire to look at him. His face, what I could see of it anyway, held deep concern.  
"Kakashi, I'll be fine, really, you don't need to worry."  
"Somebody has to worry about you. You're out here all by yourself," he said more to himself than to me. Then his mood shifted. "Anyway, on a happier note, I brought you some gifts." And he produced a couple of rectangular wrapped packages from his bag.  
I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Kakashi." As I ripped back the paper of one to reveal a black baby blanket with the symbol of the village on it in white. Then I opened the other one, what I saw made me chuckle. "Make-out Paradise and the second book. Really you've got to be kidding?"  
He laughed at my expression. "Hey, look at it this way it will give you something to read while you take it easy."

Months flew by without a word from Itachi. On a dark and stormy night, I awoke with a pain in my abdomen. As my mind awoke, the realization set in that I was in labor. Hours later, the pain in my abdomen was coming more frequently as I paced back and forth. Thunder crashed outside and the waves roared against the shore, the door to my cabin opened and a figure stood in the doorway. Immediately I hoped it was a Hidden Leaf medical-ninja. But as the lightning flashed again, illuminating the man's face, I saw that it was Itachi.  
"Itachi," I called out in a pained voice. "The babies coming!"  
In an instant he was at my side, guiding me back to the bed. He checked how far I was dilated, I wasn't sure how he knew to do that and at the moment I was in too much pain to ask.  
"Kotori," he said seriously as he looked me in the eyes. "we have to deliver the baby now."  
"Shouldn't we wait for the medical ninja? Or at least go get a midwife from the village?" I asked starting to panic.  
He shook his head. "There's no time the baby is ready to come now."  
With that said, he began to help me deliver our baby. Finally, in the early hours of the morning on April 8th, as the storm began to calm, our son came into the world.  
Itachi cleaned up the babe and wrapped him in the blanket from Kakashi, then with a smile placed him in my arms.  
"Kotori, it's a boy," he smiled down at me.  
I smiled down at the babe, who had already wrapped his little hand around my finger. Then I looked up at Itachi. "We have a son! Kenji Uchiha."  
Itachi quirked an eyebrow at me.  
I grinned understanding his unvoiced comment. "I know, for now, nobody can know he's an Uchiha," I said tiredly kissing our sons forehead.  
Itachi gently brushed the hair from my forehead. "You should rest now," he said as he gently took our son from my arms.  
The last thing I saw before I gave in to exhaustion, was Itachi rocking our newborn son.

End of Chapter 7

a/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you know life...So here is the new chapter, hope you all like it. If you do please leave a review. And if you didn't still leave a review and tell what you didn't like.


	9. Chapter 8

a/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had some major writers block and started a new job...So here is the new chapter, hope you all like it. If you do, please leave a review. And if you didn't, still leave a review and tell what you didn't like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my original character and the imagination that came up with this fic.

a/n: Please r&r

 **Chapter 8**

(age in chapter is 17)

I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the ceiling above me. From the window beside my bed, I saw the sun was shining brightly. Then I heard a soft coo and turned my head to see Itachi rocking Kenji in a chair. Not many people could read Itachi's emotions since he always kept his impassive mask in place. But over the years, I had learned to read what little emotion that did manage to slip past. In this instance though, there was no need to search for hidden emotions. It was clearly written all over his face. Itachi was completely in love with our son. He looked so happy that I didn't want to spoil the scene before me but as I watched them my nose started to tickle and I let out a large sneeze.

At the sound of my sneeze, Itachi turned and looked at me. "Hey, you're awake."

I smiled as I pushed myself up in bed. "Morning."

He laughed as he placed Kenji in his cradle and walked over to me. "It's late afternoon. You slept most of the day away. But no one deserves it more than you," he said, leaning down to kiss me.

When the kiss ended, I glanced over at the cradle. "How's Kenji?"

Itachi smiled with love in his eyes. "He's perfect, Kotori. Why don't you go take a shower while I make you something to eat."

I glanced back at the cradle wanting to hold my son.

Itachi notice where my gaze was and took my hand helping me out of bed. "He's asleep right now, Kotori. Go wash up, he'll be right here when you're done."

The first week after Kenji was born was one of the happiest times of my life. It was during this time that Itachi, Kenji and I took our first picture as a family. There were also many other photos taken over the course of those short days. Also during our time together we did something, we decided to get married. We both knew it was pointless. That just because we were married it didn't mean we would see each other more. It was also one more thing I would have to keep secret from my family and friends. All of those things didn't matter though, we were in love with each other and our little family.

The day we got married, started just like any ordinary day. We went into the village to resupply on diapers and get some food. While I went to the market, Itachi said he had something else he had to do. When we met back up for lunch, Itachi produced a small black box from his pocket and slide it across the table to me. I looked up at him in surprise. He smiled back at me as I picked up the box. Inside was a plain gold wedding band on a chain. I smiled and nodded. Itachi stood up and clasped the necklace around my neck then kissed my cheek. When he sat back down he showed me that he also wore the same ring on a chain around his own neck.

We both knew that we couldn't make it officially since Itachi was a wanted criminal, especially since we were still in the Land of Fire. So, I guess you could say that we weren't married in the technical sense of the word. But later that night, when we got back to the cabin, we did promise that we would remain faithful to each other until death do us part. That night we fell asleep in each other's arms, perfectly happy and content in our little bubble. The next morning though, reality popped our happiness bubble.

We were on our way back from the village after developing our pictures when Itachi was once again summoned by the leader of the Akatsuki. Deciding it was time for me to leave as well, Itachi helped me pack up my belongings.

That morning for the first time since I left the Hidden Leaf Village last September, I put on my Hidden Leaf headband and ninja gear. Itachi dressed in his Akatsuki robe and rogue ninja headband. As we stood on the beach together, we took one last look at the cabin that had come to feel like home to both of us, then we turned and made our way to the road that would take us our separate ways.

When we came to the fork in the road that would take me back to the Leaf and Itachi to somewhere far away, we paused and hugged each other close. Itachi leaned down and kissed Kenji's head with its little tuft of black hair and then he kissed me.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye," I said, my voice thick with unshed tears and I kissed him again.

Itachi turned to go but I grabbed hold of his hand and he turned back towards me.

"Itachi, wait," I cried, no longer able to hold the tears back. "Let's run away together. Just you, me and Kenji. We'll get a little house together and just leave all this behind us."

He shook his head. "We can't do that. We have a mission to protect the Leaf."

"Then at least take us with you. I'll go anywhere you go," I sobbed as tears freely ran down my cheeks.

Itachi took hold of my face in both his hands and gently wiped the tears away. "You would come with me even if it meant becoming a rogue ninja?" he asked but didn't wait for my reply. "What about your family and friends. It would mean never seeing them again. And I remember how close you were with your older brother and sister." He shook his head again. "I can't let you throw all that away just to be with me. Plus the Akatsuki is no place to raise a child." He kissed me again and when he broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against mine. "I'll see soon."

And then he was gone, leaving me standing in the middle of the road with just our baby. After a few minutes, I dried my tears and turned towards the Leaf. That night I stopped in a small village and took a room at the inn. In the morning I left and had just reached the edge of the small village when I picked up on a familiar chakra signature. Seconds later out of the morning mist walked Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi," I greeted him with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some free time, so I thought I would come and check on you," he explained. "When did you have the baby?"

"He was born a little over a week ago," I answered. "Would you like to meet him?"

He nodded hesitantly and walked over to us and peered down at the baby.

"Kakashi, this is my son, Kenji Yamanaka," I said.

At the name, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I smiled knowing what he was thinking. "It was Itachi's idea to keep his true name a secret. When everything is all said and done I'll reveal his true name. But for now, Itachi and I thought it would be safer for Kenji."

Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled in a smile as he looked back down at Kenji. "Whatever his name is, he is absolutely adorable, Kotori."

I smiled. "Thanks, Kakashi."

"So are you on your way back to the Hidden Leaf?" he asked looking back up at me.

I nodded.

"Well then allow me to escort you the rest of the way."

I smiled and leaned in to give him a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Kakashi," I said again quietly.

"For what?" he asked looking down at me as I ended the hug.

"For always being there when I need you. And for always being so understanding."

"You're welcome," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

As we walked back to the village, Kakashi told me the news from the village. Some of the biggest news Kakashi told me was that a few months back Naruto left the village with Master Jiraiya to train. Sakura had begun training with Lady Tsunade to learn medical-ninjutsu. And the biggest piece of news was that my brother Renji and his girlfriend Kazumi got engaged.

"We're almost to the Leaf. Have you thought about what you're going to tell everyone about Kenji?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really," I replied. "I know I can't tell them the truth. I wish I could though, it would make everything so much simpler."

"If you want, simple, why not just tell everyone you found him while out on your mission," Kakashi offered.

"Yeah, that is a pretty simple answer. And for now, that could work. But what happens if as he gets older, he starts to look like me. Or he starts to look like Itachi?"

"Why not worry about that later," Kakashi said gently as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "The Leaf is just up ahead."

As we passed through the gate I saw two familiar faces. Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. They had been in the same class at the academy with my older brother and sister.

"Hey long time no see, Kotori," said Izumo.

"Hi, Izumo, Kotetsu," I greeted them.

"How have you been?" Kotetsu asked.

"I've been really good," I replied.

"Happy to be home finally?" Izumo asked.

"Yeah, I am," I answered as I looked around the village. "It feels great to be back."

As I glanced around the village, Kenji started to cry.

"Hey, where's that crying coming from?" Kotetsu asked. "Is that a baby, Kotori?"

"Yeah," I answered looking down at Kenji and gently swaying back and forth.

"Where'd he come from?" Izumo asked walking over to look at him.

"I … uh," I glanced at Kakashi quickly then focused my attention back on Kenji. "I found him on my way back to Leaf. The baby's young mother was about dead when I found them. With her last breath, she asked me to raise him."

"So what's his name?" Kotetsu asked also coming over to see him.

"It's Kenji."

"Anyway," Kakashi said stepping up beside me. "Kotori's probably tired from her long mission. Right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I really am. So I'm gonna go home and rest, but it was nice seeing you two."

As we walked away from Izumo and Kotetsu, Kakashi leaned over and whispered. "You know in a few hours the entire village is going to know you returned with a baby, right?"

"Yeah I know," I replied. "But for now I just want to hurry home and relax until then. Cause I know that there will be quite a few people banging on my door asking questions. I think I'd like to avoid being stopped in the streets too, so let's take the back way to my apartment."

After dodging and weaving through alleys, Kakashi and I made it to my apartment without anyone stopping us. As I opened my door, the first thing I noticed was the lack of dust on things, I was expecting to come home and have a bunch of dusting to do. The second thing I noticed was the crib next to my bed, along with a pack of diapers and bottles.

"They're a gift from Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said reading the card attached to the crib. "Along with cleaning your house."

"Wow, that's nice of her," I said as I laid Kenji in his new crib.

Then I placed a scroll on my bed and unsealed it. Out of the scroll popped my large black duffle bag.

"Do you need anything?"Kakashi asked standing in the doorway.

"No, I'll be fine," I replied turning around to look at him. "I think I'm just going to rest a bit."

He nodded. "Alright well, I'll see you around."

"Hey Kakashi," I called to him as he turned to leave. "Thanks again."

He nodded again. "You're welcome," he replied then left.

When I was alone in my apartment with just Kenji, I quickly unpacked my duffle and laid down on my bed. I pulled out the ring around my neck and looked at it. Had it really only been a few days ago that Itachi gave it to me? I wonder where he is now. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was being awakened by a knocking at my door.

"Here we go Kenji," I said to my sleeping son.

I got up and tucked the ring back under my shirt and went to answer the door expecting to see my friends there all curious about the baby. But when I opened the door I surprised to see who it was.

"I thought you could use some groceries," Kakashi said standing there holding several bags.

"You didn't have to do that," I said smiling up at him as he came inside.

He shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen. "What are friends for." He set the bags down and turned around to look at me. "Is the baby asleep?"

I nodded.

"Okay, well why don't you go take a shower. I'll watch him for you."

"You really don't have to do that," I said shaking my head.

"No, but I want to," Kakashi replied.

"Thanks," I said and grabbed a clean pair of clothes.

After a quick shower, I dressed in a pair of gray capris and turquoise t-shirt. I towel dried my hair and left it down to hang just above my hips. As I walked out of the bathroom I smelled (food). Going into the kitchen, I saw Kakashi standing over the stove.

"You cooked me dinner?" I asked walking over to the sink to get a glass of water.

He nodded, "I wanted to do something to help you."

"Kakashi, everything you've done today has helped me," I said hugging him. "You walked back to the village with me. You bought me groceries. You stayed with Kenji while I took a shower. And now this. You really are a great friend. Thank you."

"What are friends for," he replied.

"Do you wanna join me for dinner?" I asked looking at the food.

"I don't want to impose," he shook his head.

"You're not. I invited you," I insisted, placing a hand on his arm. "Plus this is way too much food for just me."

As we were finishing up our dinner, Kenji woke up and started to cry. Kakashi told me he would clean the kitchen while I went to check on my son. After a few minutes, I came back into the kitchen with Kenji in my arms and sat down at the table and gave him a bottle. When Kakashi was done with the dishes and the leftovers put away, I thanked him again for everything.

"Are you sure I can't do anything else for you?" he asked as he dried his hands.

I shook my head. "No, you've done enough for me already."

He nodded. "Alright then. Well, you have a goodnight. And Kotori, welcome home."

End of Chapter 8


End file.
